


SIDE

by Narikso



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 这个东西就连我老婆都不知道我写了哈哈哈哈哈哈！我也不知道！！！！！！





	SIDE

托利普举着一簇白玫瑰，冰蓝的眸子闪过戏谑的光：“苍叶，嫁给我吧。”  
……？  
苍叶不知道托利普又想玩什么游戏，他慢慢向床边移动，想离托利普远点。  
托利普一把拽过他手腕，用开心的语调说：“好了，话也说了，该穿婚纱了吧。”  
什么？  
苍叶怀疑自己听错了。  
单排扣的黑色西装衬托出托利普完美的身形，搭配黑色领结白衬衫，染成的金发整整齐齐地梳好，露出光洁饱满的额头，散发着成熟又狂野的气息。  
瓦尔特叼来一个大袋子，托利普一手抓着呆愣住的苍叶，一手拿出里面的衣服。  
一团白色的东西，苍叶有些反感地想着。  
“不要反抗哦，苍叶。”  
托利普放开苍叶的手腕，苍叶垂下眼帘。  
“唔……”  
苍叶别过脸去，托利普把缀有蕾丝边的长丝袜给苍叶穿上，动作无比温柔地给他换上洁白的婚纱，最后，托利普如骑士一样，低下眉眼，给苍叶换上了水晶鞋。  
托利普看着苍叶，他摸摸下巴，很满意地勾起嘴角。他俯下身，撩开苍叶的刘海，像是一位温柔的恋人，亲吻苍叶的额头。  
蓝色长发散乱地披在苍叶裸露着的白皙双肩上，昏暗的灯光打在他美丽的锁骨上，优美脖颈上的项圈在此时显得突兀无比。一层一层缀着蕾丝的白色婚纱勾勒出苍叶精瘦的腰身，裹在他瘦的不像话的身上。纤细虚弱的双腿被藏在层层叠叠的裙摆下，陌生又羞耻的触感从下身传来，托利普没有给他内裤。苍叶脸上浮现出淡淡的红晕，他咬住下唇，薄唇的颜色比往常红润了许多。  
半是被托利普架起来放在地上，苍叶穿着水晶鞋步伐不稳，走在前面的托利普明显没有帮助他的意思，他拉着苍叶脖颈上的锁链，苍叶一个趔趄，突然放开锁链的托利普任由苍叶就这样重重摔倒在地板上。  
苍叶痛呼一声，双腿跪在黑白地板上，慢慢爬起来，双手想要撑起身子，就在这时，托利普牵过苍叶的一只手，在手背上面落下如羽毛般的吻。  
苍叶抑制住想把手抽回来的欲望，悄悄地瞥向一旁的瓦尔特，他最怕的就是瓦尔特也加入进来，猫科动物特有的倒刺在抽插的时候总能让他痛不欲生，他藏在裙摆低下的双腿微微颤抖着。  
苍叶不知道托利普到底想干什么，每次都是突然来了兴致，变着花样玩着别人。他没有逃跑的能力，无论什么玩法，都要一一承受。  
“苍叶……看起来很害怕呢。”  
托利普托利普扶起苍叶，把他放在到原先摆满甜品的桌子上。他咬着苍叶的耳垂，热气呼出在苍叶的脸颊边，苍叶只感受到发自内心的寒意，他怀着茫然的恐惧，等待着托利普下一步动作。  
“苍叶穿上婚纱的样子真的是非常可爱哦。”托利普故意拖长语调，玩弄着苍叶的头发。  
“嗯……”  
从发梢传来的奇妙感觉钻进大脑，酥酥麻麻的让苍叶轻哼出声。托利普和威尔斯越来越知道如何抚弄头发能让苍叶更有感觉。  
托利普的舌头舔弄着苍叶小巧还泛着粉色的耳尖，双手在他的腰上摩挲着，苍叶僵着身子，腰部传来的瘙痒感让他不自觉动了动身子。  
接着，托利普突然停止动作。  
“瓦尔特。”  
“呜……！”  
苍叶惊慌的如同寒蝉，脸色惨白，他收起脚往冰冷的桌子另一边后退。  
托利普揉揉瓦尔特的毛，像是不把苍叶的动作放在眼里，他抓住苍叶的脚腕，抬高苍叶的一条腿，托利普轻轻亲吻了已经布满青紫的大腿根。  
苍叶的每根骨头都在发抖，温热的血液似乎都被恐惧凝固了。  
狮子支起身子，前爪搭在桌子上，苍叶想要合拢的双腿被托利普分开。  
白色裙摆随着动作自然垂下，散乱地铺在桌面上。苍叶的腿被狮子的鬃毛搔着，他惊恐地挣扎着。  
“不……”  
托利普摸摸苍叶的头，温柔地安抚着苍叶，苍叶缩着肩膀呜咽着。  
动物的肉棒缓缓挤进未经润滑的窄处，苍叶越想往后退，托利普把他往下拽的力度就越大。  
“疼……啊、啊啊……”  
苍叶的窄穴困难的将狮子的硬物尽数吞没，炽热的肉块并非人类所有，说是动物也不准确，只是被厂家制作出来的智能伴侣罢了。  
“好厉害，”托利普带着玩味的语调说，“已经慢慢适应瓦尔特了吗？”  
苍叶疼的说不出话来，不停的小喘着气，瓦尔特稍稍动了动。  
苍叶伸手想推开身上的庞然大物，就在这时，托利普冰冷的声音传到他的耳边：“苍叶还想被瓦尔特的爪子刮伤吗？”  
苍叶最终在托利普的视线中无力地垂下手臂，抓紧洁白的裙子，手心沁出了冷汗。  
瓦尔特开始动作，苍叶全身绷紧，脚尖勾着松松垮垮的水晶鞋随着狮子的抽插，一下一下拍着苍叶的脚。  
“呜……恩、啊啊……”  
苍叶从喉间吐出痛苦的呻吟，每一次抽出时，瓦尔特那里的倒刺会毫不留情地刮着他柔软的内壁。随着“喀嚓”一声，苍叶把裙子给抓烂了，他茫然的握着手中的碎布，压在他身上的狮子低吼着，苍叶快被疼痛和奇异的快感折腾的晕过去，如金属般冰冷的手覆在他的眼上。  
“苍~叶，你愿意嫁给我吗，爱我、忠诚于我，无论……什么来着，”托利普苦恼地回想，“啊……不管了，你愿意吗？”  
什么东西啊。  
苍叶的睫毛小幅度刮着托利普的掌心，托利普接着道：“快点回答哦，苍叶。不回答可不是好孩子哦，对吧，瓦尔特？”  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
像是回答般，狮子的律动加快了，苍叶几乎是惨叫着，疼痛从下体扩散，似乎蔓延到了全身，苍叶再也无法抑制，手在空中胡乱的摸索着想要推开瓦尔特，哪怕是无用功也……  
托利普出自坏心眼的说了一句：“瓦尔特，不准咬苍叶。”  
之前无论被侵犯了多少次，瓦尔特都不会将它的獠牙刺入苍叶的身体，这次明显也一样。但是，苍叶每次见到瓦尔特都会恐惧，心里像是被石头压着，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。  
“啊、啊……呜……不要……”  
“恩？苍叶要说什么？”  
苍叶的手臂僵在半空中，眼泪不受控制的沿着脸颊的曲线留下，他最后抓着脸上的托利普的手。  
“要诚实的回答哦。”  
托利普引诱着苍叶，顺应听话的小孩就能得到糖果，不是吗？  
“呀啊……呜……”  
……饶了我吧。  
虽然很想说出这句话，但在这个场合不是托利普想要的结果。苍叶胡乱地摇着头，在甜蜜又掺杂着痛苦的呻吟中找到自己的声音。  
“我、我……啊……愿意。”  
“声音好小啊，苍叶刚刚说什么了？”  
苍叶用尽力气，将托利普的手从眼上拿下来，双手抓着托利普的手，有些失神的双瞳不知在看何处，泪水和口水将他的脸浸润的一塌糊涂。  
“我愿意……啊……啊啊……！”  
苍叶胡乱蹬着双腿，不一会，两腿绷直，连带着脚趾都被快感侵袭，接着双腿就跟没了骨头般无力地垂下。“哐啷”一声，晶莹剔透的水晶鞋掉落在地上，苍叶身子抽搐着，因高潮而抬高的音调听起来比平时浪荡了很多，托利普轻笑出声。  
苍叶胸口小幅起伏着，他连动动嘴唇的力量都没有。但是瓦尔特似乎没有退下的意思，他求助般看向托利普。  
“愿意什么？”  
苍叶的视线被泪水模糊，他什么都不想去思考。声带振动，发出声音：“愿意……嫁给托利普。”  
硬刺伤害着苍叶的肉壁，狮子从苍叶的身上退下。桌子支撑着苍叶的上半身，苍叶的无法合拢的腿自然垂下。   
托利普将唇贴在苍叶湿润的唇角，舌头钻进苍叶嘴中，舔过苍叶的牙齿，勾起苍叶的舌，逐渐加深这个吻。  
“腿打开的很累吧。”  
托利普将苍叶的双腿合拢，让苍叶翻了个身，改为趴在桌上。  
苍叶的脸半贴在桌面上，他感觉自己快要从桌子上掉下去了，托利普稳稳抓住苍叶的腰，用一只脚轻而易举就把苍叶的双腿分到两边，把裙子向上掀开，借着瓦尔特的扩张，非常顺利地进入了苍叶的体内。  
被非人的智能伴侣侵犯过的肉穴接受了托利普炽热的硬物，用柔软的内壁不知羞耻般紧紧包裹着，挽留着，渴求着。  
“呃……啊、呜啊……”  
比起瓦尔特，托利普的侵犯反而更能让人接受。  
苍叶被欲望冲昏了的大脑混乱地想着，也不清楚是谁在发出呻吟，淫靡的让人生厌。  
在这间跟监狱一样的屋子里，先是被狮子压倒侵犯，再在威胁之下接受了主人的求婚……荒谬至极。  
“哈……恩……”  
洁白美丽的婚纱凌乱的散在苍叶的身上，托利普俯下身，紧紧抱住苍叶，蓬松的裙摆像是想与黑色西装缱绻，黑与白交融着，两人紧紧连结着。  
苍叶在失去意识昏睡前，左手无名指被一个冰冷的圆圈套住。  
那是……

**Author's Note:**

> 这个东西就连我老婆都不知道我写了哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
我也不知道！！！！！！


End file.
